A Reunion of Lovers
by Ellis97
Summary: When Dr. Claw is after a powerful weapon called the Truth Ray and wants to use it to unlock top secret government secrets, Gadget is assigned to guard it with his life. But when he is sent on a random case, he has Penny guard it in his place. However, William is in town and Penny decides to shirk her duties and neglect the mission to spend time with the man of her dreams.
1. Claw's Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

 **And now it's time for another awesome adventure starring Inspector Gadget, his beautiful niece Penny, and his faithful dog Brain.**

 **Now before we start the theme song, I want you to keno this is the second installment in the William and Penny saga. Yes, our lovebirds will reunite and Gadget will take a backseat. But, this'll be a bit more serious than last time.**

 **Now it's time for the theme song. In case you forgot, this is sung to the tune of the theme music from Last Case and Biggest Caper Ever.**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Coming to save the day**

 **Penny and Brain will join to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **And now, GO GO GADGET FAN-FICTION**!

* * *

Our story opens today at the Metro City Megaplex where we see none other than the Gadget family walking home from a movie. Penny and Brain were casually walking next to Gadget and Gadget himself, was shivering.

"Boy Uncle Gadget, that was some movie wasn't it?" Penny asked.

"S-s-sure was p-p-p-Penny." Gadget shivered.

"I Was a Teenage Wolfman Part 6, that was pretty scary." Penny elbowed her uncle. "But you weren't scared were you Uncle G?"

"Not at all." Gadget said, obviously faking "Inspector Gadget is never afraid! But maybe next time I should take you to see Sugar Pop Goes to Bubble Land."

Just then, Gadget's phone rang. Gadget picked up his hand and spoke into the top secret Gadget Phone.

"Hello Chief?" He whispered "You're where? I'll be there right now!"

Gadget went into an alley and opened a trash can. There was the Chief.

"Chief!" Gadget looked into the can "What're you doing here?"

"Read this Gadget." The Chief showed Gadget a paper.

Gadget read it "This assignment is too dangerous for me to inform you about. Go to WOMP to see Col. Nozzaire about your mission. It is of vital importance. This note will self destruct."

"You'd better get there right away Gadget." Said the Chief "It is very important! Now get out and go to WOMP now!"

"Don't worry Chief." Gadget crumpled up the message "I'm always on duty."

"And keep the message this time Gadgetry." The Chidf pointed to Gadget.

"Don't worry, I've got it all up in here." Gadget tapped his head and threw the paper into the trash can and the message blew up in the Chief's face.

Gadget, Penny, and Brain finally arrived back home. Gadget put Penny inside of the house.

"Penny, you and Brain stay here." Gadget told them "I've got an important mission at WOMP."

Gadget went outside and headed straight for the vending machine in front of the bushes in front of his house. He took a coin out of his pocket and the vending machine opened and Gadget went inside.

Gadget finally arrived at WOMP HQ. He went right into Col. Nozzaire's office.

"Hi Colonel Nozzaire!" Gadget waved to the colonel.

"Gadget, glad to decided to show up." Nozzaire said sarcastically.

"I'm ready for my assignment sir." Gadget saluted. "Go go gadget

Nozzaire turned on his monitor and what showed was an image of a question mark-shaped laser gun.

"What's that sir?" Gadget asked.

"This is the Truth Ray built by Professor Von Slickstein." Nozzaire explained "It has the power to make people tell the truth and their deepest darkest secrets. Dr. Claw is planning to use it to get military secrets and use them to gain codes and plans for important military arsenals, top secret security codes to the White House and military bases, and use these military secrets to take over."

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "If Claw gets those military secrets, he and his MAD army will become unstoppable."

"The General is assigning you to guard the Truth Ray with your life." Nozzaire said "You have to prevent any bad guys or any of Claw's henchmen from reaching it."

"I see." Gadget said "I know what I must do Colonel. I must guard the Truth Ray, the Professor's most powerful weapon."

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Nozzaire grabbed Gadget by the coat "I am guarding the power source of the Truth Ray! An all powerful, one of a kind atomic battery. You have to guard the weapon itself."

"Don't worry Colonel, I'm always on duty." Gadget saluted. "I can keep it at my house."

Wasting no time, Gadget went right to General Sir's office and got the Truth Ray from him. Gadget was more than determined to keep the Truth Ray safe. It was probably the most powerful weapon the Professor had entrusted him with.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was with one his agents, having a little conversation.

"Our sources have Intel that Gadget is guarding the Truth Ray at his house." the MAD Agent informed Claw.

"Excellent." Claw evilly grinned "And I've devised my most diabolical plan yet. A way to get that Truth Ray from Inspector Gadget. With that ray, I would unlock the secrets of the military and most powerful organizations and gain access to their most powerful weapons, which will make my army the biggest evil army ever."

"How are you gonna do that Dr. Claw?" Asked the MAD Agent.

"Get my mother on the phone." Claw grabbed the Agent by the jumpsuit "And get the Rat as well."

"Sir, the Rat is dead." the MAD Agent clarified "He was scorched to oblivion in that sheet metal factory."

"Fine!" Claw slammed his fist "Get two of my agents on the double and get my mother on the phone!"

"Right sir." the MAD Agent ran out of Claw's command deck.

"Soon, Gadget." Claw stroked his MAD Cat "Very, very soon, you will hand me that weapon and you won't even know it. And when I take hold of it, I will unlock all military secrets and codes, and I will finally be rid of you forever. This plan cannot fail. MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Claw dialed his mother's number and she came up on the screen.

"Sandford! What do you want?" She asked.

"Mother!" Claw banged his claw on the control pad "I just have one request."

"And what is that sonny boy?" She rudely asked.

"Get me William." Claw sinisterly smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Gadget has a special assignment to guard a powerful weapon that Claw will use to steal top secret military secrets and codes from important world protecting organizations. But, Claw also has something planned up his sleeve and I can tell it's pretty dark and it involves William. But as I said, this is the sequel to Love and Gadgets, which means William is in this.**

 **As I said, this story will be more emotional and serious than it's predecessor, so be prepared to have your heartstrings tugged.**

 **Stay tuned readers!**


	2. Family Secret Comes Out

Gadget finally arrived back at the house with the Truth Ray inside of a case. Penny and Brain saw this and wanted to get a closer look.

"Uncle Gadget what's that?" Penny asked.

"It's the Truth Ray, Penny." Gadget put the weapon on the coffee table "I'm assigned to guard so Dr. Claw's henchmen can't get it. He could use this ray to unlock top secret plans and codes."

"This is serious Uncle G." Penny gasped. "We can't let Claw get to this."

"We sure won't Penny, my love." Gadget proclaimed "Nothing will make me leave this precious weapon at all."

Just then, Gadget's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello Chief." He whispered "You're where? In the attic? It's urgent? Okay, I'll be there in a jiff."

Gadget walked up to the attic where he saw the Chief inside of one of the chests.

"Chief!" Gadget exclaimed "What're you doing here?"

"No time to explain Gadget, read this." the Chief handed the Inspector a paper.

Gadget read it "Our sources say that Dr. Claw has planted a missile underneath the Metro City Dairy Farm. Your mission is to deactivate the missile and arrest Claw's agents at once. This message will self destruct in 30 seconds."

"You must get there now Gadget." Said Chief Quimby "The entire world is at stake."

"But Chief, Colonel Nozzaire told me to guard Professor Von Slickstein's latest invention, I can't leave." Gadget explained.

"Then have Penny guard it for you." Said Quimby "You must go now! All of our other officers are on other big cases."

"Don't worry Chief, I'm always on duty." Gadget crumpled up the paper and threw it into the Chief's pipe.

"Oh no!" Chief Quimby shouted.

And the message exploded in his face once again.

Gadget went downstairs and saw Penny and Brain looking at the Truth Ray.

"Penny, you have to guard the Truth Ray for me." Gadget told her.

"Why Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked "This is your job not mine."

"No back talk young lady." Gadget waved his finger back and forth at Penny "I have to stop Dr. Claw's minions from activating a missile at the Metro City Dairy Farm, which is about a 5 hour drive from town. I'm trusting you to guard this priceless piece of equipment. Can I count on you?"

"Don't worry Uncle Gadget, you can count on me." She saluted.

"Good." Gadget said "Brain, you help Penny guard the ray. I'd better get to the car."

Gadget went to the garage and got into the Gadgetmobile and drove off.

"You'd better follow Uncle Gadget, Brain." Penny told her dog "I'll stay here and guard the Truth Ray."

"Ruff!" Brain ran after Gadget.

Back on the road, Gadget was on his way to the Metro City Dairy Farm, with Brain secretly following him of course.

"So Gadget, where we off to today?" Asked the Gadgetmobile.

"Well Gadgetmobile, we are off to the Metro City Dairy Farm." Gadget told the Gadgetmobile.

"Dairy Farm?" the Gadgetmobile asked "Are we on patrol or going to milk a cow?"

"No." Gadget said "MAD Agents have been spotted planting a missile underneath the farm and now we have to deactivate it."

"Oh that makes sense." Said the Gadgetmobile.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was watching Gadget drive his way to the farm when someone came into his command deck. It was none other than his nephew, William Scolex.

"Ah, William." Claw smiled evilly "So glad you could make it."

"Hi Uncle Sandford." William waved his hand and pet MAD Cat "Hello, Fluffy."

"Rrrroww." MAD Cat hissed.

"So, Uncle Sandford, why did you ask me to come here?" William asked "Do you want me to help you study animals?"

"Oh, yes, about that, I am not a wildlife biologist." Claw told him "I am really a crimminal mastermind and the owner of an evil organization called the Malevolent Agency of Destruction or MAD for short."

"What?" William gasped.

"Oh but don't worry dear nephew." Claw sinisterly grinned "I'm not alone. Your grandmother is a crimminal mastermind and so are your parents."

"My parents?" He asked. "But, but, then that means...I'm from a family of diabolical villains?"

"That's right." Claw wickedly smiled "And soon enough, you will be just like us."

"What do you want?" William asked.

"Oh it is quite simple William." Claw stroked his MAD Cat "I want you to help me steal an all powerful weapon called, the Truth Ray. With it, I can unlock top secret information from other organizations and access to powerful military weapons and arsenals."

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked.

"My arch-nemesis, Inspector Gadget has entrusted his niece, Penny with guarding it." Claw continued "And I've noticed that you two have fallen in love. So, I want you to manipulate Gadget's pathetic niece and then when she isn't looking, you steal the Truth Ray."

"Never!" William refused "I love Penny! I'll never betray her! I love her!"

Claw grabbed William by the sweater vest and growled at him "You will do whatever I say if you want if you want your girlfriend to live."

William sure didn't want Penny to get hurt and he didn't want to lie to her either. So, he had no choice.

"I'll do it." He reluctantly said "But you have to promise not to hurt Penny."

"Don't worry, I won't." Claw sinisterly smiled, secretly crossing his fingers.

 **BACK AT THE GADGET HOUSE...**

Penny was looking at the Truth Ray. She was amazed by it.

"Wowsers." She said "This Truth Ray could be dangerous to all of mankind. I'm glad Uncle Gadget trusted me with it."

Just then, a ringing came from Penny's watch.

"Wowsers!" She exclaimed "That's my top secret communication watch."

Penny turned on the watch and an image came up. It was William, and boy was Penny shocked.

"William?" She gasped happily.

"Hey Penny." He waved on the screen. "Guess what? I'm in town."

"Oh my god! You're here in Metro City?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." He said "I was wondering if you wanted to um, hang out?"

"Duh, of course I will William." Penny exclaimed "Do you know how long it's been since I've wanted to see you again? Months!"

"Ditto." Said the boy "I'm at the Metro City Bus Station, do you want to pick me up from their?"

"Sure." She said "I'll meet you there William. I love you."

"I love you too." He said back.

Penny blew kisses to William and he returned the kisses and Penny ended the transmission. She ran right out of the door and rode on her bike.

"I can't believe it! My boyfriend is in town!" She cheered "I can't wait to see him again."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it's happened! Penny and William have been reunited and it feels so good...at least to Penny. William is so happy to be reunited with the love of his life, but now, he has figured out the truth about his family, and now, he's been forced by his evil Uncle Sandford Scolex into using Penny to get the Truth Ray. Sounds like things are about to get dramatic! Stay tuned folks!**


	3. William's Pretty Penny

Penny finally arrived at the bus station to pick William up. She was excited to see her boyfriend for the first time in months. Finally, she saw William on a bench, waving to her.

"Penny!" He called out and waved.

"William!" Penny ran off her bike and ran towards him.

William as well jumped off the bench and ran towards Penny as well. They finally caught each other in their arms and hugged each other. They had tears in their eyes as they embraced.

"Oh William, I've missed you so much." Penny looked into his beautiful spectacled eyes.

"I missed you too, honey." He looked into her purple-blue eyes back.

They stood there; with Penny in his loving embrace, and with William smiling at her. He kissed the top of her head, caressing her ponytailed blonde hair. Yes, he missed her. He really, really missed her. He didn't think about any other girl but her. When they first went their seperate ways, he waited for the day they would reunite. And now, he finally had her, in his strong arms. He would never let her go.

A couple of minutes passed by. She pulled away from him, looked at him straight in the eye. He smiled at her lovingly, and she smiled back.

"William, have you been thinking about me every day?" Penny batted her eyelashes at him.

He answered her with a breathtaking kiss on the lips. Pulled her as close as possible. She gasped in the kiss, clearly shocked by his sudden action. He entered his tongue desperately, playing with hers. She blinked, but finally gave up: closed her eyes and ran her hand through his wet blonde hair. The kiss deepened when he whirled her around, laid her gently on the bench he was sitting on. Tears of joy escaped her eyes, slipping through her cheeks.

After a few minutes for what seemed like eternity, they separated for air. She gasped, realizing what they just did. She looked at William's spectacled blue eyes quizzically, confused by his action. He just smiled, and pecked her on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

"I'm making my dream come true." He kissed all of her face hungrily, and kissed her lips again. She just let him to do that, without knowing what he meant by that.

"William…" She cupped his face with both of her hands, stopped him to kiss her again. "I—"

"I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." She kissed him on the lips again.

Then kept kissing until they finally decided to talk.

"So, how have you been darling?" Penny asked William.

"I'm okay." He responded "...now"

They kissed again and then rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Say, let's go hang out." Penny said "Would you like to, uh, see the town?"

"I'd love too Penny, my angel." William told his girlfriend.

Both William and Penny jumped onto Penny's bike (which could hold two people) and drove into the city.

"How long are you gonna be staying here?" Penny asked.

"Just until tomorrow." He said "But since I'm here, we should make the best of it."

"Where should we go first darling?" Penny asked in a seductive tone.

"I'll go anywhere with you Penny." William made a goofy grin.

"How about the science museum?" She asked. "They have

"Lead the way my love." He sighed happily.

They hopped onto Penny's bike (which was heavy enough to hold both of them) and rode off downtown. For the first time, Penny was neglecting to help Brain and her uncle.

 **MEANWHILE...**

After driving for nearly 5 hours, Gadget finally arrived at the Metro City Dairy Farm. Brain was tired from running, so he decided to take a rest to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Gadget got out of the Gadgetmobile to investigate.

"Well, here I am." He said "The Metro City Dairy Farm. Doesn't look like any MAD Agents have been here."

"You'd better get round to tracking down that missile Rookie." Said Gadgetmobile "Cause my tires are getting worn out."

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile." Gadget said "I'm gonna find that missile, shut it down, and get back to the Truth Ray. I'll be right back! And no surfing Corvette magazines while I'm gone."

"Man that cover girl's got the headlights." He said.

Gadget went right onto the field and started to investigate.

"I'd better find this missile right away if I want to get back to Penny." He said "Go go gadget missile detector."

Gadget's coat sleeve opened up and out came a keypad and a screen. Gadget typed in some codes and a radar came up on the screen.

"Now let's find out where the missile is." Gadget looked at the screen.

The screen kept beeping but nothing came on it.

"Just as I suspected, there is no missile anywhere." He said "That means this whole thing was just a hoax set up by Claw. But why would he send me a cruel hoax?"

Just then, Gadget's top secret Gadget-Phone rang. Gadget pulled the antenna out of his thumb and spoke into his pinky.

"General Sir?" Gadget spoke into the phone "Is that you? You need me back at WOMP? It's urgent? Don't worry, I'll be there lickety split! Is there a way I can get there fast? Really? Got it!"

While Gadget ran to the Gadgetmobile, Brain secretly witnessed the whole thing. Brain pressed the button on his collar to call Penny, but no answer. He couldn't believe it, Penny wasn't responding to his message. He tried again, but still, no answer. Brain figured he'd have to do this on his own.

"Back so soon Rookie?" Gadgetmobile asked.

Gadget went back into the Gadgetmobile "Gadgetmobile, we have to get back to WOMP at once."

"What're you talking about?" Asked the Gadgetmobile.

"Turns out this whole "missile under the farm" thing was just a cruel hoax set up by Claw, and the General wants me back at WOMP." Gadget explained "He informed me of a secret passageway to the office. Gadgetmobile, let's roll."

And without further ado, Gadget drove the Gadgetmobile to the road. Brain secretly followed. Finally, Gadget found the secret entrance: it was a secret tunnel in a mountain. Brain secretly hid on the back on the car.

And in less than instant, Gadget was in front of the WOMP Headquarters building.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Looks like that secret passageway got us here in an instant. It was much better than taking the regular road."

"Regular routes are for cars, not the Gadgetmobile." Boasted Gadgetmobile.

Gadget went right inside the building to WOMP Headquarters. There, he went to the front desk and he saw General Sir's secretary, Miss. Miffet.

"Hiya Ms. Muppet." Gadget waved to her.

"It's MIFFET!" She yelled.

"Sorry Miss. Muffet." Gadget said "I'm here to see General Sir about something important."

"I'll call him." Miss. Miffet turned on the speaker "General Sir! Inspector Gadget is here to see you!"

"Thanks Miss. Muffin." Gadget saluted and left.

"IT'S MIFFET!" Ms. Miffet shouted.

Secretley, Brain followed Gadget to General Sir's office.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Turns out the whole missile thing was just a hoax by Claw and his agents to send Gadget on a wild goose chase. Now, Gadget has to see General Sir about something of vital information. Meanwhile, Penny and William are going out on a date, and guess what? Penny's so happy about her night out with the man of her dreams, that she's neglecting the mission and her duties to guard the Truth Ray. Stay tuned for what happens next!**


	4. Penny's Date and a New Mission

After Penny and William had a fun time at the museum, they decided to go to the park to go star gazing. They went up the big hill in the park and started to look at the stars. They were shining bright.

"Look at all these stars, Penny." William said "They are so beautiful."

"You're beautiful, William." Penny laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He blushed hard.

Penny's communication watch rang, but Penny didn't answer. She wanted to embrace this lovely moment with her boyfriend.

Both lovebirds continued to look at the stars until something rang.

"What was that?!" Penny woke up.

"Oh that's my watch." William looked at his watch "I'd better take this call. I'll be right back."

"Hurry back baby." Penny batted her eyelashes at the boy.

"I will." William leaned down and pecked Penny on the lips.

William ran down the hill and hid behind a tree. He answered the call, it was from none other than his Uncle Sandford aka, Dr. Claw.

"So, William" Claw told his nephew "Have you gotten the Truth Ray, yet? Because I bet by now, Gadget has already found out his mission at the dairy farm was a hoax."

"No Uncle Sandford," William sighed "I don't want to manipulate Penny! I love her!"

"If you want her to live, you will get me that Truth Ray!" Claw demanded. "You are going to get that Truth Ray from her and you ARE going to help me take over the world!"

"And if I don't?!" William sternly asked.

"Let's just say your girlfriend will make an ugly stain on the sidewalk." Claw sadistically smiled. "And it won't be any better for you when you get back to me and your grandmother. We will not just ground you, you may join your girlfriend in the sky."

William gulped "I'll get you the Truth Ray."

He hung up the watch and went back to Penny. She was waiting impatiently for William to return.

"Was that anyone I know?" She seductively asked.

"That was just my uncle." William sweated nervously "Say Penny, whaddya say we go back to your house and watch a movie?"

"That's a great idea baby." She said "I've always wanted to watch a movie with the boy I love."

William and Penny noth hopped onto Penny's bike and rode back to the Gadget house.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Gadget finally arrived upstairs at General Sir's office and there was General Sir and Colonel Nozzaire. It took over an hour to get security clearance (after all, it is a peace keeping organization).

"General Sir, Colonel Nozzaire." He said "I came as soon as I could. What was so urgent?"

General Sir went to his desk and sat down.

"Listen up Gadget, this is very important." Said the General "We have some very important intel on the Truth Ray and Claw's plan to steal it."

"What would that be?" Asked Gadget.

"Claw and his spies have somehow found out about you and Nozzaire guarding the Truth Ray and it's power source." General Sir continued "They already got to Nozzaire."

"At least I did a better job than Gadget." Nozzaire mocked Gadget. "He's neglected his assignment."

"It wasn't my fault guys," Gadget explained "Claw sent me on a wild goose chase to Metro City Dairy Farms. Then as I was about to come home, you guys called me."

"A wild goose chase?" General Sir asked "No doubt part of Claw's plan."

"I suspected there was something strange about that." Gadget exclaimed.

General Sir went onto his computer and printed something out.

"Our spies also have intel that Claw has sent someone after the Truth Ray itself." He took a page out of the printer, it was a photo of William "Working undercover as a coffee boy, one of our best agents retrieved a photo of the person that Claw sent to get the ray. This kid apparently has some kind of connection to Dr. Claw."

Gadget saw the photo of William and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "William Scolex!"

"You know this brat?" Nozzaire asked.

"I'm afraid so." Gadget confessed "You see, a while ago, I took Penny camping on a tropical island, but then I got a secret mission from the Chief. I got a tip that Claw's lair was on the island, so I decided to secretly investigate and not tell Penny. While I was searching for Claw's lair, I saw Penny and a boy hugging. My baby girl was with a boy...she's growing up so fast...can't slow it down. Why do you have to grow up Penny? Why?"

"Uh, Gadget?" General Sir and Nozzaire looked at Gadget with awkward looks.

"Oh yeah, right!" Gadget snapped back to reality "Anyways, William invited us for dinner at his uncle's mansion. I felt suspicious and decided to investigate. After all, how could anyone get all that rich stuff on an island like that? The mansion looked strange and kinda evil, but Penny didn't notice at all. So, I decided to have a look around. I found out it was Claw's hideout and that William was really his nephew. Now, I'm pretty sure William's not evil like his parents, uncle, or grandmother, and I'm sure he's a good citizen. When Claw found out that Penny and William were in love, he sent William back to his grandma, blew up the mansion, and Penny, Brain, and I escaped. On the flight home, Penny was very sad and depressed on accounta she just fell in love and lost the boy of her dreams. I knew Penny would be in danger if Claw ever saw them together again and that Penny wouldn't take the truth very well, so I decided not to tell her."

The General was shocked, even Nozzaire was shocked. They had never seen Gadget so serious.

"I see," Said the General "Well it appears that Claw has sent William to get the Truth Ray from Penny."

"And if I'm told correctly," Said Gadget "Claw might be making him do this against his will."

"You have to tell Penny the truth Gadget, before it's too late." General Sir said. "If William steals the Truth Ray, his uncle could start his secret stealing heist at the Metro City Aerospace Center. With that military technology, he could become unstoppable. Lt. Gadget, you have to tell Penny the truth."

"I will, sir." Gadget bowed.

Secretly, Brain heard everything. He tried to call Penny, but she didn't answer, again. Brain figured he was on his own once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Things are getting to heat up! Penny and William are going to the Gadget house to watch a movie and Penny's so lovesick that she is actually neglecting the mission and ignoring all her calls from Brain. Not to mention neglecting her duty to guard the Truth Ray and is leading William right to it and doesn't even know it! But now, Gadget has to tell Penny the truth about William before he steals the Truth Ray, but can he do it? Can he gain the guts to break his baby girl's heart? And will Penny believe him? Stay tuned!**


	5. The Truth is Stolen

While Gadget was getting security clearance, Penny and William wine back to Penny's house to watch a movie. They laughed, they cried and they all around enjoyed it.

"You know Penny, this is pretty great" said William.

"Why?" asked Penny "It's just a movie"

"No, I mean it's great to have someone to talk to" said the boy "I haven't really had much these past several years. Times were really difficult for me"

"What do you mean?" asked Penny.

William sighed "My mother was killed by some jealous jerk and my father disappeared in the Arctic, so I never really had any family. Except for my uncle, grandmother and brother"

"You have a brother?" asked Penny.

"Yeah" William nodded "He and I were very close and always together. We were best friends our whole lives, but my grandmother and uncle sent me to boarding school and for a while, I never heard from any of them for years. Of course I've still heard from my uncle and grandma, but I never saw or heard from my brother again"

"Gee, that's terrible, William" Penny put her hand on his shoulder.

"Since my brother and I never saw each other again, I really didn't have any friends, since I had trouble without him by my side" William sadly said "I was bullied a lot at boarding school and the teacher's were no better. I'll never forget the day that first happened..."

"What happened?" asked Penny.

William explained "I wanted to join an exclusive club that had a bunch of really smart and cool kids in them. I went over to the place and decided to take the club pledge...but something happened. Out of nowhere, the kids grabbed me and threw me to the ground. They told me how they didn't want a loser like me in their club and held me down to the ground. They beat me up. As soon as I ran away, they kept scaring me with masks. No matter where I went, they were there. Finally, they cornered me and threw me into a locker. I'm claustrophobic and I couldn't take the laughing and banging that went on as I was trapped in the dark and small spaces. Nobody came for me, even when I kept screaming for help. Finally, the janitor came and unlocked the door. I ran out and tried not to let my tears fall, but I couldn't. It was the worst day of my life and I had to face the facts...I was never going to see my brother again. Every night I wish that I would see him again, just for one more day, but I know it won't come true and now I'm on my own"

"I know what it's like to feel all by yourself, William" Penny sadly said "I lost my parents and my home...but, I gained something from it"

"What?" asked Penny.

"I met Uncle Gadget, Brain and you" Penny sadly smiled "And I'm glad you told me all of this. You'll never be alone, because you have me. I'm yours and you're mine"

"Thanks for everything Penny...and thanks for listening" William smiled.

Penny and William then hugged, which made William silently cry on Penny's brother.

"Excuse me Penny, I gotta take this call." He ran into the backyard where Penny couldn't see him.

William answered the watch and it was none other than his evil Uncle Sanford.

"WILLIAM!" he shouted "Where's my Truth Ray?!"

"I don't have it yet Uncle Sanford" William stammered "I'll get it as soon as possible."

"You'll get it NOW!" He growled "I have Intel that Gadget is on his way back home and has found out about my plan to send you to steal the Truth Ray! You'll get it and get it NOW! Or else I'll break your girlfriend in half and I'll make you watch me do it!"

"Yes Uncle Sanford..." William sighed sadly "I'll steal the Truth Ray now."

"You'd better...OR ELSE!" Claw said before hanging up.

William walked back into the house and saw Penny, who was sitting on the couch looking at him with a flirtatious smile.

"Penny, I gotta go back to my uncle's house now." He said "I had a great time with you."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Penny fluttered her eyelashes.

"No, I'll be okay." William chuckled "But I want to give you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Here!" William took a bottle of spray out of his pocket and showed it to Penny.

"Perfume?" She asked "Oh thank you William."

"Here, let me put it on you" said William.

William sprayed the perfume on Penny and held his breath and nose. Two quick quiffs and Penny fell into a catatonic state.

"I'm sorry Penny" he whispered and kissed her cheek "This is what's best for you."

He searched all over the house, until he got into Penny's room and found the Truth Ray. He took it out of the glass case and left the house, with instant regret in his eyes. It was either steal the ray or have his uncle and grandmother kill the girl of his dreams.

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

Gadget arrived back home and ran inside. Meanwhile, Brain snuck into the house through the back door and saw Penny on the living room floor out cold.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain licked Penny's face.

"I just hope Penny's okay." Gadget ran into the living room and saw Penny's unconscious body. "Penny!"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked at Gadget.

"Don't worry Brain, I'll wake her up." Gadget said "Go go gadget, water gun."

A nozzle came out of Gadget's sleeve and it squirted Penny's face, wet. She woke up.

"What's going on?" Penny opened her eyes "Why is my face all wet?"

"Penny?" He asked "Where's the Truth Ray?"

"Crumbs!" She exclaimed "I forgot about the Truth Ray!"

Gadget, Penny, and Brain ran upstairs to Penny's room and saw that the Truth Ray was gone.

"The Truth Ray!" Gadget gasped "It's gone! Penny! You were supposed to guard it with your life!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Gadget," Penny confessed "But William was in town and I decided to stop guarding it to hang out with him. Then, we came back and watched a movie and then he had go back to his uncle's house, and he gave me a bottle of perfume. Next thing you know, he's gone back to his uncle's and someone has splashed water on me."

Gadget took a deep breath "Penny, there's something you should know about William. He's really Dr. Claw's nephew and Claw sent him here to steal the Truth Ray from you, I wanted to tell you Penny, but I was afraid your heart would break."

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny gasped "How dare you accuse William of stealing? He is kind, loving, sensitive and most honest guy in the world and he would never lie to me or steal! And he's no nephew of Dr. Claw's!"

"It's true Penny!" Gadget tried to explain "I'm not saying William is evil, I really think he's all those things you said. But I think he might have been forced to do this against his will."

"Now you're making up stories!" She snapped "If William was related to Claw, he'd be evil and want to follow in his family's footsteps of villainy! And he is in no way at all, a bad person! You're just being overprotective!"

"No Penny," Gadget tried to explain "I'm just thinking about what's best for you and I cant let you and William be together because he's Claw's nephew and if Claw ever found out you two were in love, he'd do anything to keep you guys apart. I cant let you be with him because something bad could happen to both of you. If I let you be with him and Claw did anything to hurt you, I'd never forgive myself."

"I can't believe you would actually lie to me, Uncle Gadget!" Penny snapped "You're just being overprotective and you don't want me to have fun or friends! Of all the people to actually lie to me, you would stoop so low just to prevent me from having fun or doing whatever I want!"

Gadget tried to talk "But Penny-"

"Forget it, uncle!" Penny snapped "You're always treating me like a baby and never want me to have fun! You've only been home for like two minutes and you're so RUINING MY LIFE! SOMETIMES I WISH I HAD A DIFFERENT UNCLE!"

While Penny ran up to her room, Gadget was left speechless. Penny, his baby girl wouldn't listen to him and then lashed at him. Brain was left in shock too, so he went upstairs to explain to Penny everything. But when he tried, Penny just wouldn't listen to him either.

"You too Brain?!" Penny asked "Now you're taking Uncle Gadget's side? You know he's lying and that William is NOT related to Claw in any way and he didn't steal the ray! And I'll prove it!"

Penny snuck downstairs to see Gadget speak into his Gadget-Phone.

"Yes Chief?" Gadget spoke into the phone "Claw's minions are at the Metro City Military Base? Don't worry! I'll be right there!"

As Gadget drove to the military base, Penny dragged Brain with her.

"Come on Brain!" Penny dragged him on a leash "We're gonna follow Uncle Gadget so I can prove that William is not Claw's nephew and he didn't steal the Truth Ray! I'll show him!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! William has stolen the Truth Ray and Penny won't listen to Gadget's warnings Will Penny ever be able to handle the truth and realize that Gadget was telling the truth? Stay tuned!**


	6. Penny Faces the Music

Penny secretly followed Gadget to the Metro City Military Base to prove that she was right about William and dragged Brain along with her. Brain didn't want to go because Penny could get herself hurt, but he had to protect Penny, she's his best friend.

Meanwhile, while Penny and Brain hid behind a gate, Gadget drove to the front of the base.

"Yo rookie!" Gadgetmobile said "Look at those guards."

Gadget extended his neck to see security guards tied up and gagged.

"Wowsers!" Gadget looked at the guards and showed them his badge "I am Inspector Gadget of the Metro City PD. I have intel that your base is being robbed by Dr. Claw's henchmen. I have the rights to investigate. Go go gadget wheels."

"Right on it!" the Gadgetmobile extended his wheels and leaped right over the security fence.

Meanwhile, Penny and Brain were eavesdropping on Gadget entering the military base.

"I'll show Uncle Gadget!" She growled "I am gonna prove that William is not Claw's nephew and I'll rub it in his face."

Penny went to front gate, but Brain grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back.

"Let me go Brain!" She struggled to get away.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain pulled her back.

"You know Uncle Gadget is lying!" She snapped at him "I cant believe even you would take his side! He's ruining my life by being so overprotective and lying to me about my boyfriend! Get lost Brain! I'm gonna solve this mission and prove William's not Claw's nephew BY MYSELF! Now go home!"

Brain's ears dropped down and he whimpered back home, with a sad look on his face.

"I don't need him." Penny said to herself and ran into the gate, oblivious to the tied up security guards.

 **INSIDE THE BASE...**

William was inside, dressed up as a MAD Agent. Other agents were standing beside him. He was also having a little conversation with his evil uncle.

"Good work Billy," Claw smiled evilly "Now, you must complete your mission by using the Truth Ray to steal the military secrets and gain access to top secret rooms."

"You know Uncle Sanford," He spoke into the watch "Tricking Penny was bad, but stealing important government information and powerful weapons from the military is something I cant do."

"You can and you will!" He raised his fist and growled. "Do it or you're girlfriend will be drowned into the Metro City River."

William gasped "Yes, Uncle Sandford."

He put on a face mask that covered his face and went around the building, looking for guards to zap. He didn't want to, but he had to in order to let Penny live. Secretly Gadget was watching, thank goodness for his invisibility gadget.

Meanwhile, Gadget inspected the entire base.

"I have to find that Truth Ray and get it back before William steals those important secrets and arsenals." He whispered. "Go go gadget, invisibility."

Gadget pressed a button on his sleeve and he turned invisible again. He secretly followed Billy, who was just face to face with guards.

"Give me the code and directions to the vault of the most powerful weapons and armor." He demanded.

"Ha!" One of the guards laughed "You and what army?"

Reluctantly, William zapped them with the ray and they spoke the truth.

"The...code...to the...vault is...23164." One of the guards struggled. "It...is...down the hall on the right."

William stopped zapping them and the guards fainted. He followed their directions exactly.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Not only can that thing make people confess the truth, it also zaps them unconcious. I've gotta stop him. Go go gadget, power skates!"

Gadget reactivated his invisibility and his feet turned into rocket-powered skates and he zoomed towards where William was. He was at the secret military vault.

"Anything to keep you alive Penny." He sadly whispered.

But before William could enter the code to the vault, Gadget cuffed his hands.

"William Scolex," He said "By order of the Metro City Police Force, you're under arrest for stealing the Truth Ray and breaking into the Metro City Military Base!"

Just as Gadget was about to take William away, Penny called out.

"Uncle Gadget!" She shouted "Don't!"

"Penny?" He asked "What're you doing here? Don't you know this place is-"

"I know William is innocent, he didn't steal the Truth Ray, and he's not Claw's nephew." Penny went to William, not knowing it was him. "I'll show you who the real thief is!"

Penny took off William's mask and saw his face.

"William?!" She gasped "You stole the Truth Ray?"

William laid his head down "Yes, I stole it."

"I warned you Penny." Said Gadget "But you wouldn't listen."

Penny was more than shocked to realize that Gadget was telling her the truth after all. She thought he was being overprotective, but she now realized he was looking out for her and wasn't lying, and what did she do? She lashed at him.

"William, how...how could you do this to me?" She got tears in her eyes. "I thought you...you..."

"You'd better have some explaining to do son!" Gadget demanded.

"Yes sir." William turned to a sobbing and heartbroken Penny "Penny listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. But I had to, Uncle Sandford said if I stole the Truth Ray then he wouldn't hurt you."

Just then, some people came pointing laser guns at Gadget, Penny, and Brain.

"MAD Agents." Gadget exclaimed "Hold your fire you fiends! You're coming with me!"

"I don't think so Gadget." Said a MAD Agent "Dr. Claw would hate to have the future leader of MAD terminated, so we're just here for your precious little girl."

"What?" He asked.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" A MAD Agent shot Penny and knocked her out cold.

"PENNY!" Gadget and William shouted.

This time, Gadget got furious.

"Nobody hurts my princess and gets away with it!" He exclaimed "Go go gadget, boxing glove."

A boxing glove came out of Gadget's coat and it knocked out all the MAD Agents cold as well.

"Penny..." William came to Penny's unconcious body, when all of a sudden his watch turned on and there was Claw on screen.

"What a tragic tale." Claw smiled sinisterly.

"You promised!" He shouted.

"I lied." Claw sneered.

Then, Claw's mother came up onscreen.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay Billy, because I'm coming to get you now!" She smiled sadistically "You've made the Scolex name proud."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **WOWSERS! Now Penny is facing up to the truth and what's worse, MAD Agents just shot Penny and she's unconsious. Now, Claw's mother is gonna take William back to boarding school. How will this affect her when she's wakes up? And is this the end of William and Penny? Stay tuned folks!**


	7. Another Seperation of Lovers

After the paramedics arrived to take Penny to the hospital, Chief Quimby and the police showed up to arrest the MAD Agents. At that same time, Gadget told Chief Quimby the whole story.

"...And that's the whole story Chief." Gadget sighed.

"Gadget! Arrest this delinquent at once!" The Chief demanded. "He stole the Truth Ray and broke into a top secret military base and knocked out all the guards. So you have to take him in."

"But Chief," Gadget tried to reason "William did this against his will, his uncle blackmailed him, and Penny loves him so much. I won't arrest him!"

"Gadget!" Chief Quimby grabbed Gadget by the coat "If you don't arrest this delinquent at once, you're fired! You got that?"

"Yes Chief." Gadget cuffed William "William, you're under arrest. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, Gadget." William said sadly "I understand."

Gadget threw William into the Chief's poilce car and the cops took him to juvy. Gadget got into the Gadgetmobile and went right to the hospital.

In the hospital, Penny was being checked by the doctors, Dr. Heyward and Dr. Bianchi.

"How is her pressure?" Asked Dr. Heyward.

"50 over 20, we're losing her." Nurse Bianchi pointed at the meter.

The doctor started operating on Penny. Gadget came into the emergency room.

"Please, I have to know how she's doing." He begged.

"Get out!" Dr. Heyward slammed the door on Gadget.

Nurse Bianchi looked at the fluid bag on Penny's arm.

"She's lost a lot of fluids doctor." Said Nurse Bianchi "I'm afraid it's-"

"I've never lost a patient before!" Dr. Heyward proclaimed "Hand the pedals!"

Nurse Bianchi handed Dr. Heyward the pedals and he rubbed them together.

"Clear!" He zapped Penny's chest with the pedals and nothing happened.

"Do it again!" Nurse Bianchi panicked.

"Clear!" Dr. Heyward shocked Penny's chest with the pedals. Nothing happened.

Back outside, Gadget had been pacing, hoping for the best. Just then, the doctor came in.

Dr. Heyward laid his head down "We did everything we could-"

Gadget gasped and his eyes were getting watery. His little Penny died, how could he face it?

"And it worked!" Dr. Heyward exclaimed "She's gonna make it!"

"Whoo hoo!" Gadget jumped for joy.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but she'll be okay if she stays here for the rest of the week." Said Dr. Heyward.

"I don't get it, how could this happen?" Gadget asked the doctor "Why would those MAD Agents shoot Penny? They usually go after me."

"Love makes you do stupid things, Inspector." Said Dr. Heyward "These things happen all the time."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Penny was in Penny's hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. He kept holding her hand, hoping it would bring her back to life.

"Oh Penny..." Gadget sniffed.

Just then, Penny's eyes started to open. Gadget was more than thrilled.

"U-u-uncle Gadget?" She woke up.

"Penny!" Gadget hugged her and smothered her face with kisses "You're alive. My sweet baby girl, the love of my life. I was so afraid."

"Uncle Gadget, I'm so sorry." Penny hugged back "I should've listened to you. You were just looking out for me. I'm very sorry."

"I know Penny." Gadget whispered "I know."

"What happened to William?" Penny asked tearfully.

"Well Penny, I had to arrest him." Gadget confessed sadly.

"What?" More tears came out of Penny's eyes.

"Listen Penny, I didn't want to." Gadget explained "This was the Chief's decision. I had no say in it whatsoever. I tried to reason with him but-"

"That's okay Uncle Gadget," Penny sobbed "I know you had to."

"And I know you love him, but it's for the best." Gadget held her in his arms.

"I can't believe I was so blind." Penny said sadly "You guys were just trying to protect me and I just threw it in your face. Brain's not here, and the last thing I said to him was really mean and I can't tell him, I'm so sorry."

Penny started crying and threw herself into her uncle's arms. Gadget held her tightly.

Penny was devastated. Her heart was broken and her true love was now incarcerated. And the worst of it is, she insulted her own family.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw witnessed Penny's hospitalization on his monitor. This was all part of his master plan. And guess what? It actually worked.

"Yes Gadget, you may have foiled my master plan, but I still win." He sinisterly smiled "I've put your niece in the hospital and now, she will never see my nephew again. Now that I've broken your niece's heart, I can go after yours and you will suffer a slow and painful death. I've won Gadget. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Rrrow." MAD Cat prowled.

 **IN COURT...**

William was on trial, about to become incarcerated, with the possible fate of never seeing Penny again. The jury found him guilty of all charges.

"William Scolex, I hearby sentence you to five years in Juvinelle Hall." The Judge banged his gavel.

The guards then arrested William and took him to juvy, where he would spend the next five years.

"I'm so sorry Penny." William sobbed silently, listening to his broken heart.

 **THE END..unfortunetly**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, this is the end. William had been arrested and Penny has been hospitalized. And the worst part is, Gadget was forced to arrest William and now, William is going to jail. Now, it looks like William and Penny will never see each other again and now, Gadget is becoming an easier target for Claw. Stay tuned for another story with Inspector Gadget and I hope you'll still read my stories. Stay tuned for another story, real soon.**


End file.
